The Vanguards of the Void
by Purgatorial Void
Summary: Jack Atlus, aiming to be the King of Dueling and beating the legendary Yusei Fudo, challenges Kiryu Kyosuke, unbeknownst to him, Kiryu has a new Ace Card, that will not only cost Jack the duel, but will lead them both, to a new world.
1. The King Dethroned

Chapter 1: The King Dethroned.

Red Demon's Dragon launches forwards and destroys Infernity General with "Absolute Power Force." Wind rushes past Kiryu as his empty field and hand clearly evident with Jack smiling in triumph as his Signer Dragon returns to his field.

LP: Kiryu: 200, Jack: 500.

"Is that all? You won't be able to satisfy me with this kind of shoddy dueling!" mocks Kiryu as he draws his final card. "You only have one card in your hand, what can you do?" replies Jack as he looks at his facedown trap card on the field.

Kiryu, remaining silent, summons Infernity Sage. "I banish Infernity General from my Graveyard, special summoning Infernity Spear Bearer and Infernity Shield Bearer." "Level 2, Infernity Sage, Level 3, Infernity Spear Bearer, Level 3, Infernity Shield Bearer, Tuning!" Infernity Sage disperses into two astral rings as the Infernity Bearers, turn into a total of 6 stars. "Between Heaven and Hell… It arises from Purgatory… _Rengokuryuu Ooga Doraguun!_" A massive red dragon with longer, more menacing claws and wings with a larger wingspan now rivals Red Demon's Dragon. Jack is taken aback… "The Dragon of Purgatory – Ogre Dragoon?! What is that card?! No matter, Trap activate! Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"Traps do not satisfy me either Jack… Ogre Dragoon's effect activates! Bottomless Trap Hole is negated, and Ogre Dragoon gains 500 attack!" A brief red aura surrounds Ogre Dragoon as Jack's Trap card is destroyed. "Go! Attack Red Demon's Dragon!" Ogre Dragoon slowly floats upwards with its wings, before diving down with its claws and ripping apart Red Demon's Dragon.

As Red Demon's Dragon's scales and body is ripped, a black hole opens at its very location… "What? That can't be happening!" exclaims Kiryu as he and Jack tries to shield their faces with their arms. They were both sucked into the black hole, rendered unconscious. As the both of them woke, they notice their body are now silently translucent as they get up from the ground. They surveyed the surrounding area, it is completely barren with nothing but a grey rocky ground and mountains.

"Kiryu! What is this sorcery!" demands Jack as he shakes his fist angrily at Kiryu. "I would have won if this did not happen, do you expect me to know?" replies Kiryu as he stares into the Horizon. Out of nowhere, Ogre Dragoon materializes in front of them, shocked, the both of them take a step back. "Welcome, to the Planet Cray, let me introduce myself once more, I am a Duel Dragon, The Dragon of Purgatory – Ogre Dragoon." Says the dragon in a deep voice, despite its jaws not moving. "You two have been chosen, to be one of the Vanguards of the Void, only duelists with Duel Dragons have that honor. You two will be sent back to Earth shortly… But first, you two should check your new decks. As for you Jack, your Duel Dragon lies beyond the Horizon, you should visit him." Continues the dragon. "Wait, you mean Enma Dragon - Red Demon…" Kiryu attempted to speak, but he was quickly interrupted by Ogre Dragoon, "Yes it has been released from your deck, for it belongs to Jack Atlus."


	2. Clash of Duel Dragons

Chapter 2: Clash of Duel Dragons.

Jack begins to walk away from Kiryu and Ogre Dragoon, heading towards the direction where the Dragon pointed where his Duel Dragon is… "Now, Kiryu, inspect your new deck…" came the voice of Ogre Dragoon as Kiryu pulls his entire deck out of his duel disk, when he did, his duel disk began to crumble into grey sand, falling from his arm into the ground. However, Kiryu ignored that as he was stunned at the card that is at the bottom of his deck… "Grade 0, Infernity Pawn… Dragon Empire… Nubatama, Herald, This card is also treated as Granblue? What is this?!" Kiryu inspects the rest of his deck and finds out that all his Infernities has been transformed into something similar, except for the final card, which was a blank white card. "That card, would be me," answered the dragon.

As Jack continues to walk, the outline of a dragon very similar to Red Demon's Dragon began to appear. As he approached it, Jack notices that it is almost the same dragon, except with rubies all over its body. "Welcome, Jack Atlus, we finally meet. You should inspect your deck first, for you are about to have a rematch, with Kiryu Kyosuke." As Jack pulls out his Deck, the exact same thing happened to his duel disk, but Jack simply shook it off as he looks at the card that is at the bottom of his deck… "Grade 0, Barrier Resonator, Kagerou… This card is also treated as Narukami," and the final card of his deck too, was blank, which of course, is Enma Dragon's card form.

The two would begin to walk towards the other… meeting each other midway as the sun began to set. "Reminds me of Crash Town… Duel begins at sunset…" says Kiryu nonchalantly. A stone table would form from the stone rubble in between them. Placing their deck and starter vanguard on the table. "I hope your Duel Dragon already explained the rules to you Kiryu, either way, this shall not be my second loss," as Jack smirks with confidence. "Cut the crap, and let's get this over with, Stand Up, Vanguard!" as Kiryu flips over his starter. "Stand Up! _Ouja no_ Vanguard!" as Jack flips over his as well. "Infernity Pawn! (Power: 5000) Ruler's Vanguard? Fitting Jack…" Infernity Pawn soon appears on the battle field in between the two battlers. "Barrier Resonator!" A demon with a mallet and tuning fork now appears on Jack's side of the field to rival Infernity Pawn.

Kiryu: "First turn is mine," as Kiryu draws his card. "Ride, Infernity Sage! (Power: 6000) Infernity Pawn's skill, I move him to the drop zone, as long as he stays there, I can discard one card from my hand each turn. Next, I'll use Infernity Sage's effect, sending all cards in my hand to the drop zone. Turn End."

Jack: "Kiryu, have you forgotten? You need cards from your hand to guard; your handless combo does not work here! My turn, draw, Ride, Dark Resonator! (Power: 6000) Go, attack Infernity Sage!" Dark Resonator rises up and hits its tuning fork with its mallet, sending a sound wave towards Infernity Sage.

Kiryu: "You are slow, Jack… Infernity Guardian's Skill! Once per turn, when I have no cards in my hand, and my opponent declares an attack, I can superior call him to the guardian zone from my drop zone!" (Shield: 10000).

Jack: "Tch, cowardly tactics! Drive Check! Twin-Blade Marauder, not a trigger. Turn End."

Hand; Kiryu: 0 , Jack: 6

Kiryu: "My turn, draw. Infernity Demon, Ride! (Power: 9000) I activate his skill, whenever he is rode, or superior called from the drop zone, and I have no cards in my hand I can add one Infernity card to my hand!" Kiryu searches his deck, adding Infernity Necromancer. (Grade 2, Power: 8000) "Call, Infernity Necromancer! I use the effect of Infernity General in my drop zone! By binding him, I can superior call 2 Grade 1 or lower Infernity Monsters from my drop zone! Come, Two Infernity Knights! (Grade 1, Power: 8000) "Infernity Knight boosts, Infernity Necromancer attacks Dark Resonator!"

Jack: "I activate Barrier Resonator's skill from the soul! If I have a Resonator Vanguard that is being attacked, I can send him to the drop zone to prevent any damage from that attack!"

Kiryu: "In that case… Infernity Knight boosts, Infernity Demon attacks Dark Resonator!"

Jack: "No Guard" as Jack exclaims in a stalwart post.

Kiryu: "Drive Check! Infernity Spear Bearer, Critical Trigger! All effects to Infernity Demon!"

Jack: "Damage Check, Top Runner, Attack Gainer, Critical Trigger…"

Kiryu: "Turn End!"

Jack: "My turn, draw. Twin-Sword Marauder, Ride (Power: 8000), Call! Vice Dragon! (Grade 2, Power : 10000). "Twin Sword Marauder, Attack Infernity Necromancer!"

Kiryu: "Guard! Infernity Spear Bearer! (Shield: 10000)"

Jack: "Drive Check! Attack Gainer! All Effects to Vanguard! "Twin-Sword Marauder can attack twice in a single Battle Phase! Go! Twin-Sword Marauder, Attack Infernity Archfiend!"

Kiryu: "No Guard,"

Jack: "Drive Check! Flare Resonator! Critical Trigger, Power to Vice Dragon, Critical to Vanguard! Critical 3!"

Kiryu: "Damage Check, Infernity Knight, Infernity Bishop, Infernity Zero (Heal Trigger), I heal Infernity Bishop, sending it to the Drop Zone, then, I activate the effect of Infernity Queen already in my drop zone, Once per turn, when I do not have cards in my hand, I can destroy one of your rear guards! Be gone, Vice Dragon!"

Jack: "What? Is there no end to your drop zone? Turn End."

Hand: Kiryu: 0 Jack: 7

Damage: Kiryu: 2 Jack: 2

Kiryu: "Draw… It's here… My trump card… Between Heaven and Hell, This being arises from Purgatory… Ride! The Dragon of Purgatory – Ogre Dragoon!" (Grade 3, Power: 11000) "Next, I'll activate Infernity Necromancer's skill! Counterblast 2, I revive Infernity Archer (Grade 2, Power: 8000) from my drop zone. "Go! Infernity Archer! Attack Twin-Sword Marauder… Infernity Archer's skill activates, whenever I do not have cards in my hand, Infernity Archer's attack can not be guarded!"

Jack: "Argh, Damage Check! Clock Resonator, (Stand Trigger) Twin-Sword Marauder Power +5000!"

Kiryu: "Infernity Knight Boosts, Go! Ogre Dragoon! Attack Twin-Sword Marauder!"

Jack: "No Guard!"

Kiryu: "Drive Check, Infernity Dwarf, (Critical Trigger), Critical to my Vanguard, Power to Necromancer! Second Check, Infernity Reloader!"

Jack: "Damage Check! Dark Resonator, Small Piece Golem!"

Kiryu: "Go! Infernity Necromancer! Attack Twin-Sword Marauder!"

Jack: "Guard! Attack Gainer (Shield: 10000)

Kiryu: "Turn End"

Jack: "My turn, draw! The shining ruby of the king, forged from true strength, bare witness to its earth-shaking power! Ride, my new soul! Jeweled Demon Dragon – Red Demon! (Grade 3, Power: 11000) "Red Demon's ULTIMATE BREAK!"

To be continued…


	3. Nothingness

Chapter 3: Nothingness

Jack: "Jeweled Demon Dragon - Red Demon's Ultimate Break, Counterblast 3, All Rear Guards on the field is retired! Ruler's Execution! Call, Red River Dragoon (Grade 1, Power: 8000) Thunderstorm Dragoon! (Grade 2, Power 10000) Red River Dragoon's Boost, Red Demon attacks Ogre Dragoon!

Kiryu: "Come, No Guard."

Jack: "Drive Check, Flare Resonator (Critical Trigger), Power to Thunderstorm. Critical Red Demon! Second Check, Dragon Monk Genjo, Power Thunderstorm, and I heal a flipped damage.

Kiryu: "Damage Check, First, Infernity Sage, Second, Infernity Destroyer."

Jack: "Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks Ogre Dragoon!"

Kiryu: "Infernity Dwarf guard! (Shield:10000)

Hand: Kiryu: 1, Jack: 6

Damage: Kiryu: 4, Jack: 4

Kiryu: "I'll show you, the power of nothingness. Draw, looks like I have what I need. Call! Infernity Mirage (Grade 1, Power: 0), Infernity Reloader (Grade 1, Power: 6000)! Infernity Reloader's skill, Counterblast 1, I add the top card of my deck to my damage zone (Infernity General). Infernity Mirage's skill, whenever my hand is at zero, and I have 5 or more damage, I can send him to the drop zone and superior call two Infernity units from the drop zone. Revive, Infernity Necromancer, Infernity Demon! Infernity Demon's skill, I add my final Infernity Knight to my hand and call it. Infernity Necromancer's Skill! Counterblast 2, I revive Infernity Destroyer from my drop zone! (Grade 3, Power: 10000) Once more, Infernity Queen's skill, destroy Thunderstorm Dragoon! Infernity Knight boost, Infernity Destroyer attacks Red Demon! Infernity Destroyer's skill, whenever it attacks and I have no cards in my hand, it gains power +3000!

Jack: "Damage Check! Djinn of the Lightning Flash!"

Kiryu: "Ogre Dragoon attacks Red Demon!"

Jack: "Flare Resonator guard! (Shield: 10000)"

Kiryu: "Drive Check, First, Infernity Revenger, Second, Infernity Climber (Stand Trigger), Power to Infernity Demon, Infernity Destroyer stands. Go! Infernity Destroyer, attack Red Demon once more!

Jack: "Dragon Monk Genjo, Guard! (Shield: 10000)"

Kiryu: "Infernity Demon, Attack Red Demon!"

Jack: "Guard! Top Runner! (Shield: 5000)

Kiryu: "I return Infernity Zero from my damage zone to my deck. Turn End."

Jack: "My Turn, draw, Jeweled Demon Dragon – Red Demon, Ultimate Break! Counterblast 3, I retire all rear guards on the field!"

Kiryu: "Is that all you've got Jack?" as he places his rear guards into the Drop Zone.

Jack: "Photon Bomber Wyvern(Grade 1, Power 6000), Call!" Red Demon, boosted by Photon Bomber, attack Ogre Dragoon! Photon Bomber's skill, Power +4000!

Kiryu: "No Guard!"

Jack: "Drive Check! Djinn of the Lightning Flash, Old Dragon Mage (Draw Trigger!) I draw another card."

Kiryu: "Damage Check, Infernity Necromancer."

Jack: "Hah, there goes your Necromancer, Turn End."

Kiryu: "Draw! Jack, our previous duel had no conclusion, but, I will win this one."

Jack: "Give it your best, Kiryu…" heavy sarcasm is hinted in his tone as he thought to himself _"No matter what he draws, I have Wyvern Guard, Guld and the rest, I'll defeat him next turn!"_

Kiryu: "Call! Infernity Death Gunman (Grade 1, Power: 6000). Infernity Death Gunman boosts, _Rengokuryu,_ attack _Enmaryu!_ Infernity Death Gunman's skill, whenever I have zero cards in my hand and he boosts an "Infernity" Vanguard, that unit gains +4000. Total Power, 21000!"

Jack: "Kiryu, do you really think you can win with ONE attack?! Guard! Wyvern Guard, Guld! I discard Djinn of the Lightning Flash!"

Kiryu: "You fell for it, Jack. Now my victory is assured. _Rengokuryu – Oga Doragun_, ULTIMATE BREAK! Counterblast 1. Whenever my hand is at zero and my opponent activates an Activate or Auto effect, I can activate this effect, your card's effect is negated, and The Dragon of Purgatory gains Power +2000, Critical +1! You, are completely defenseless."

Jack: "Impossible! The king… led to a trap?!"

Jack's Damage Check: Top Runner.

As Ogre Dragoon's claws pierce into Red Demon's chest, Jack's final damage flies to his damage zone, causing both dragons to disappear as Kiryu has won. Soon after, Ogre Dragoon materializes himself in front of both of them,

"Now that the fight is over, as promised, you two will be returning to the real world, however, You two will be entering the World of Vanguard, instead of your old world. Kiryu Kyosuke, your first mission, is to find and defeat Souryuu Leon" as he said that he raises his claws to form an image of Leon. "For he, has failed us and must pay. Jack Atlus, You must find and defeat these people, for every you defeat, Red Demon, will provide you with new cards, unless, you do not want to beat Kiryu, and you'll never be the King of Vanguard, let alone King of Riding Duels!" he conjures another image of Team Q4 and Team NAL4…

To be continued…


	4. The Feathers of Black

Chapter 4: The Feathers of Black.

White light engulfs both Kiryu and Jack, causing the both of them to shield their eyes with their arms… as the light dissipates; Kiryu opened his eyes, and glanced around as he is in the middle of a street. His body is now opaque and back to normal once again. However, Jack is nowhere to be seen. As the wind blew, a flyer was caught in Kiryu's left leg, bending down and picking it up, he was momentarily stunned as he read the flyer to himself.

"The undefeated Cardfighter in Shop Handsome, Crow Hogan, user of the legendary Black Feather Hi-Beast elite force of the Paladins. Crow? What is he doing here… and it appears the same thing happened to his Black Feathers… People seem to think his deck is… legendary." Kiryu sighs as he inspects the flyer for the location of Shop Handsome, sure enough; there was one on the corner.

"Go! Black Feather, Armored Wing, attack Basskirk! Black Hurricane!"

"Now, who's next?" As soon as Crow finished his sentence, the Wild West doors of Shop Handsome swing open, revealing Kiryu at the entrance.

"Yo Crow, it has been awhile." Instantly recognizing that voice, Crow turns around.

"Kiryu? How did you even get here?"

"Same way you did, now cut the chatter, because it is time for a duel." At the word "duel" all the patrons of the shop turned and stared at Kiryu as if he was a freak.

"Urgh, force of habit, cardfight." Kiryu pulls out his deck and walks towards the table where Crow is at.

"That's fine with me, Kiryu." As Crow shuffles his deck and places his starter Vanguard on the table once more.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" as they flip both their starter vanguards.

"Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky!" Grade 0, Power:5000. Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin.

"Infernity Pawn!" Grade 0, Power:5000. Nubatama, Granblue

"Infernity?! That's a legendary sect of Granblue, even I don't have my hands on it!" exclaimed Gouki as he spectates the fight from the side.

"I'll go first, draw." Ignoring Gouki, Kiryu proceeds with his turn.

"Ride, Infernity Sage.(Grade 1, Power: 6000) Infernity Pawn's skill, I move him to the Drop Zone. Infernity Sage's skill. I send all cards in my hand to the Graveyard. Turn End."

"Same old strategy, eh, Kiryu? Let's see how far it takes you in this world! Draw! Ride! Black Feather – Foehn the Iron Chain! (Grade 1, Power:6000). Jet the Blue Sky moves to the back. Jet the Blue Sky boosts, Foehn the Iron Chain attacks! Foehn's attack can not be guarded!"

"Fine by me."

"Drive Check, Black Feather – Black Lance Blast."

"Damage Check, Infernity Climber (Stand Trigger.)"

"Your turn, Kiryu."

Hand: Crow: 6, Kiryu: 0

Damage: Crow: 0, Kiryu: 1

"Draw, Ride, Infernity Demon.(Grade 2, Power:8000) Skill activates. I add Infernity Archer to my hand. Call! Infernity Archer. (Grade 2, Power:8000) I'll return you that favor. Infernity Archer attacks, when I do not have cards in my hand, Infernity Archer's attack can not be guarded!

"Damage Check, Black Feather – Alize the Tailwind. (Draw Trigger.) Foehn Power +5000, and I draw."

"Infernity Demon attacks Foehn!"

"Guard! Black Feather – Mistral the Silver Shield! (Shield:5000)"

"Drive Check, The Dragon of Purgatory, Ogre Dragoon, Turn End."

"I don't know what card that is, Kiryu, but I am not losing. Mistral's skill! When I have a "Black Feather" Vanguard, I may return it to my hand. Draw! Ride, Black Feather – Shura of the Blue Flame!(Grade 2, Power:8000) Call! Black Feather – Black Lance Blast.(Grade 2, Power:8000). Go! Jet the Blue Sky boosts, Shura attacks Infernity Demon!

"No Guard!"

"Drive Check, Black Feather – Etejia the Twin Longswords (Critical Trigger), Power Blace Lance Blast, Critical Shura!"

"Damage Check, Infernity Death Gunman, Infernity Reloader.

"Shura's skill activates. I search my deck for a Black Feather unit and superior call it! Superior call, Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane!(Grade 1, Power:7000). Go! Black Lance Blast attack Infernity Archer, Black Lance Blast's skill. Whenever his attack hits a rear guard, damage is applied to the Vanguard based on his critical! Critical 1!

"Damage Check, Infernity Revenger."

"Turn End."

Hand: Crow: 7, Kiryu: 0

Damage: Crow:0, Kiryu: 4

"My turn, When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Ride, One Hundred-Eyes Dragon! (Grade 3, Power 10000). Once per turn, I can send an Infernity Card from my drop zone to my soul, and Limit Break! He gains all the effects of Infernity Cards in my soul! First, I activate Infernity Pawn's effect, Discarding The Dragon of Purgatory. Next, Infernity Demon's copied effect is activated. I add Infernity Destroyer to my hand. Call! Infernity Destroyer. I add Infernity Necromancer from my graveyard to my soul. Counterblast 4. Revive, Infernity Archer, Infernity Knight! Infernity Archer attacks Shura!"

"Damage Check, Black Feather – Kochi the Daybreak."

"One Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Shura!"

"No Guard!"

"Drive Check, Infernity Dwarf (Critical Trigger), Power Infernity Destroyer, Critical Hundred-Eyes! Second Check, Infernity Spear Bearer. (Critical Trigger.) Once more, Power Infernity Destroyer, Critical Hundred-Eyes."

"Damage Check… Black Feather – Hurricane the Tornado, Black Feather – Pitch-Black Elfen, Black Feather – Sarnga the Last Quarter.

"Infernity Destroyer(Power: 23000) Attack Shura of the Blue Flame!"

"Damage Check, Black Feather – Calm the Ephemeral(Heal Trigger). I heal Kochi the Daybreak."

"Turn End."

"My turn, Draw! From my deck, I activate the skill of Black Feather – Armored Wing. By sending Gale of the Hurricane and Black Lance Blast to the soul, Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Superior Ride! _Burakku Fezaa - Aamaado Wingu_! (Grade 3, Power 11000) I call another Black Feather – Black Lance Blast! Call! Black Feather – Sirocco of the Dawn (Grade 2, Power:9000). Sirocco's skill. Black Lance Blast gains the attack of all the rear guards on the field, however, all my other rear guards can not attack nor boost! (Power: 8000 - 23000). Go! Armored Wing, Attack Hundred-Eyes! Black Hurricane!"

"Guard! Infernity Dwarf, (Shield:10000)"

"Drive Check, Black Feather – Hiren the Sudden Gust, Black Feather – Bora the Razor-sharp (Critical Trigger) All effects to Black Lance Blast! Armored Wing's Skill. Limit Break, Counterblast 2, when Armored Wing attacks a Vanguard, at the Close Step of that battle, I may pay this cost, if I do, My opponent's Vanguard's Power is reduced to 0! (Power: 10000 0) Go Black Lance Blast, attack One-Hundred-Eyes Dragon! Black Lance Blast's skill activates. When he attacks a unit whose attack is different from it's original printed card, he gains power equal to the difference of the larger value and the smaller value! (Power 28000 - 38000)

"What?! Power 38000?! Tch… No Guard, Damage Check, Infernity Queen, Infernity Knight…"

"I lose." Kiryu picks up his deck, placing it back into his longcoat and turns around and walks away, as he was nearing the door he heard Crow behind him.

"Oi, Kiryu! You let me win didn't you…" upon hearing that he silently smiled and left Shop Handsome.


	5. Ruler vs Overlord

Chapter 5: Ruler vs. Overlord

"Jeweled Demon Dragon – Red Demon attacks Illuminal Dragon!"

"Damn it all! Brother Aichi will defeat you!" Kamui slams his fists on the table, causing his Nova Grapplers to flip all over the table.

"What can a mere kid like you do against the King?!" Jack began to guffaw loudly, causing everyone in Card Capital to stare at him.

"Argh! He's starting to piss me off more than Tetsu!" as Kamui finishes his statement, the automatic sliding doors of card capital slid to the side, revealing Kai at the entrance.

"Oi, Kai! Beat this arrogant up for us will ya?" Kai appears to ignore Kamui as he walked towards where Kamui is, using eye-motions, motions him to move away from the table.

"You're Kai Toshiki? Great, I just remembered I have to beat you too." Kai remains silent as he placed his starter vanguard onto the Vanguard Circle.

"The stoic type I see…" as Jack places his Vanguard aswell.

"Stand Up! _Ouja no_/the Vanguard!"

"Gale King – Wild Wind!" Power:6000, Kagero,Narukami"

"Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh!" Power:6000, Narukami"

"I'll go first" Kai draws his first card. "Ride, Seal Knight of Demonic Blade, Flash, Soh Koh moves behind him. Turn End."

"My turn." A large smirk can be seen on Jack's face. "Ride, King of Ashes – Ash Gash!" Grade 1, Power:7000. "Wild Wind moves behind him, Call! King of Phantoms – Hide Ride! Grade 1, Power:6000. Wild Wind boosts, Ash Gash attacks Flash!"

"No Guard."

"Drive Check, King of Transformation – Hell Gel, (Draw Trigger), Hide Ride Power +5000, and I draw!"

Damage Check: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion

"At this moment, Ash Gash's skill activates… increasing his Grade by one! Next, Hide Ride's skill. I move him and Wild Wind into the soul… The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Superior Ride! The Emperor of Divine Punishment – Black Highlander! Grade 3, Power: 10000. I can not attack with Black Highlander this turn. Turn End."

Hands: Jack: 6, Kai: 5

Damage: Jack:0, Kai:1

"_First turn Grade 3? A Ash Gash has a powerful skill…"_ "My Turn, Draw. Ride, Seal Knight of Demonic Fang, Thunder Lance! Call, Shield-Blade Dragoon, Thunderstorm Dragoon. Counterblast, Thunder Lance loses Restraint… Soh Koh Boosts.. Attack Black Highlander!"

"No Guard!"

"Drive Check, Yellow Gem Carbuncle, Shield-Blade +5000, Thunder Lance Critical +1!"

Damage Check: Red River Dragoon, Eraser of Fire, Kohkaiji

"Thunderstorm and Shieldblade Dragoons attack!"

"Guard, Hell Gel! (Shield: 5000)"

Damage Check: Crimson Lotus King, Flame Crime.

"Turn End."

Hands: Jack: 5, Kai: 3

Damage: Jack:3, Kai: 1

"Draw. Call, Eraser of Fire, Kohkaiji, Curse Flame King, Burst Cursed (Grade 2, Power:9000), Kohkaiji boosts, Black Highlander attacks Thunder Lance…"

"No Guard."

"Drive Check, Sirius the Blue Dog Star, Transformation King, Hell Gel… Burst Cursed Power +5000. and I draw."

Damage Check: Dragon Monk, Kinkaku

"Burst Cursed attacks…"

Damage Check: Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree

"Turn End."

Hands: Jack:6, Kai: 3

Damage: Jack:3, Kai:3

"Draw. Ride, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! Call, Red River Dragoon, Rising Phoenix! Rising Phoenix's skill…"

"Hold it, Black Highlander has a Continous Skill, Neither player may add or remove cards to and from their soul except by normal riding, Phoenix's skill is negated."

"Soh Koh Boosts, Vermillion attacks Black Highlander!"

"No Guard."

"Drive Check, Old Dragon Mage, Power Shield-Blade, and I draw. Second, Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree."

Damage Check: Eraser, Thunderboom Dragon.

"Red River Dragoon boosts, Shield-Blade Dragoon attacks.

Damage Check: Eraser, Spark Rain Dragon.

"Rising Pheonix boosts, Thunderstorm attacks Black Highlander."

"Guard, Eraser, Yellow Gem Carbuncle. (Shield:10000)

Hands: Jack: 5, Kai: 3

Damage: Jack:5, Kai:3

"Turn End."

"Draw. This is the end, Toshiki Kai, Final Turn. Black Highlander Limit Break! Counterblast (2), I send all cards in your soul to the Graveyard, and I can retire your rear guards up to the amount of cards sent. Two cards have been removed from your now empty soul… Hence, I retire Thunderstorm and Shield-Blade Dragoon! Ruler's Judgment! No ruler should allow his enemies to muster up power from hidden sources… Call! Sirius the Blue Dog Star (Grade 3, Power: 10000), Call! Eraser, Demolition Dragon x2! (Grade 1, Power:7000) Kohkaji boosts, Black Highlander attacks!"

"No Guard"

Jack's Signer mark begins to glow bright red… as it continued to glow, it began to transform, from a crimson red, to a bluish purple akin to a Dark Signer. His deck, too, glowed in the same shade of purple…

"What? What is happening… is this Void's doing?"

"Void? Impossible… Aichi defeated it…"

"Drive… Check, First, Eraser, Yellow Gem Carbuncle… Power to Siri…"

"_Wait, Jack… just give all the effects to Black Highlander…"_

"_Red Demon?!" _convinced by the words of his Duel Dragon… "All effects to Black Highlander! Second Check… Once more… Eraser, Yellow Gem Carbuncle! All effects to Black Highlander…"

As the massive Scythe-wielding King strikes down Vermillion… 3 cards from the top of Kai's deck flies towards the damage zone, however, no Heal Trigger was in sight… After his victory, Jack silently leaves Card Capital, after he exited he pulled out a blank card from his pockets… a stack of cards given to him by his Duel Dragon. The top card glowed as its image begins to materialize.

"What?! This card…"

"_That's right Jack, for beating Toshiki Kai…"_

"Supreme Underworld Emperor Dragon – Scar-Red Nova… _Emaharyu - Sukareddo Nova"_

To be Continued…


End file.
